Talk:Vergo
abilities and power hi. about welgo's power, what we've seen in this chapter (672) isn't a new or strange or unique "ability to quickly change the density of an object into something much harder", but is simply the Busoshoku Haki, nothing more :) _a.p. Enchanting tale old chap. Except you're wrong. As long as it isn't said what it is it's just an unnamed ability. 10:34, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen. SeaTerror 10:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) As far we know, Busoshoku Haki has that effect only on Luffy, due to the vulcanization of the rubber, so it's unlike in my opinion that's an Haki effect too, but since we don't know let's say it's just an unnamed ability. ? maybe i don't remember well, but i think that the 'vulcanization theory' of Gomu gomu + haki that we have is not actually confirmed in the manga. and i definitely can't see how some of you can say that Welgo's ability change the material of his weapon, when the only confirmed thing is that it becames 'black' and harder :) . a.p. 13:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It isn't Haki. Haki only effects the body itself and not objects. SeaTerror 10:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :The Kuja and Shanks, as well as Rayleigh explicitly saying Haki can be imbued into weapons suggests otherwise. Zodiaque 11:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::That's just imbuing them with extra power though, not changing it into another material entirely. Haki isn't alchemy. 11:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) While I will admit that Haki was my first impression as well, it's better to wait and see since we don't know if the koka ability can only be used by Luffy due to his rubber body. 16:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I am thinking he could possibly be able to turn objects and himself into a metal of some kind. 09:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking something like the poster above me, but I would alternatively suggest that perhaps his power might be more closely related to changing the density of objects, in that by changing the density of the air in Law's lungs (or other fluids in his body, perhaps) he could weaken him and make him gasp for breath as was shown, without any visible explanation. Albeit, there are two provisos to be added here, first, this wouldn't explain the change in color of the bamboo, although it could definitely explain its increase in destructive capcity via the material being more dense, and second, this power might be viewed as broken (overly powered) and thus not feasible. What do you guys think? 01:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) When you say law coughs up blood in the page, where is the proof? it's like assuming what's around Vergo's weapon was blood. It's asphalt, a black, sticky and viscous substance which explains how 1/he hardened his weapon, 2/ the black bits falling from his weapon when he hit law, 3/ the black liquid that seems like blood falling from law's head. And btw, luffy turns black because of vulcanisation, you can't expect oda to explain everything 10:40, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible Aid? is it just me or this guy might help the straw hats? 11:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) For once I agree with an AWC 09:46, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't see anything that Welgo has done or said that would suggest that he would help them. 14:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeaaah, now I'm definitely positive he won't help them in any way whatsoever. 11:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Object on the face I think it is obvious it is a bandage. Just like the coat, it is striped but not to his whole. We should name it as it is, a bandage. LordRayleigh 11:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) From a distance it does, however up close (as can be seen above and behind Welgo in the image) it more resembles half eaten meat. There isn't even anything connecting it to his face like a regular bandage would. 12:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I first though it was a half-eaten steak but it could look like a steak because it has crossed stripes. That would make more sense to be just some eccentric clothing style - a part striped and another blank - like Inazuma's own eccentric clothing style, and not in plus a man with a steak on his face. I just see the stripes as a style of Wengo printed on part of his wearing - the unknown object and the coat are both stripes and not to their whole. Thus the object would be a sticky bandage and not a sticky half-eaten steak. By the way, there isn't any of bite to me on the object : we don't see toothprint. Plus, if it's a steak, it means he removed part of the half-eaten steak's stripes because a steak would have to be fully striped. That would necessarily requite devil fruit powers to whiten a steak.LordRayleigh 12:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) i don't really want to butt in out of no where but that guy suffers from the old joke of food on the face just that is sligtly exagerated so he has a steak on his face men we know is food come on! To be honest, to me it looks like meat too FirePit 14:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you all that it is some kind of meat but until Oda confirms it to be whatever it is, we should just call it a patch of some kind for now. 14:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Looks like a chicken breast... Cheese Lord 14:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) someone edit it, it is grilled steak As we expected, it is meat, hamburger in this case. 11:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Welgo or Wengo? I see that some people called him "Vengo". Does it matter? 14:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Name I think Velgo is better than Welgo for his name. If Welgo we have to pronounce his name in German. --Klobis 13:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Mangastream used Virgo, wouldn't it be a plausible romanization? I agree with sff9,i think the mangastream translations can be trusted more then mangareaders,therefore we should think that welgo is actually a romanization for the name virgo. User:X-RAPTOR 14:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Virgo is ヴ'ァ'ルゴ. He is ヴ'ェ'ルゴ. --Klobis 15:39, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I should be changed to Virgo since mangastream is usually more accurate. 16:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with Klobis on this one. Velgo, from the information we have, seems to make more sense, though my gut is telling me Virgo. 16:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Virgo is actually a girl's name, so it's not logical seeing that he is a male. 15:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) So Velgo it is, for now at least. :Just my two cents: If it would be pronounced German, it's the company's name WERGO - it's written the same way as transliteration as this character. :But the name ヴェルゴ could also be written - and that would actually fit to what we see him doing to Law - as Vergo. vergo is the Latin word for bend. :Nevermind though - let's keep it this way until Oda gives us something official. Maybe he's gonna troll us all next chapter ... ^^ -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Just found this little gem: Stephen, the official translator for Shonen Jump Alpha has confirmed that his name is, in fact Vergo, based on an advance copy of Chapter 673 he received. Feel free to wait until the chapter comes out to transfer it if you want, but it appears we're getting an official confirmation this week. Zodiaque 11:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed for Vergo http://images.4chan.org/a/src/1341390012334.png 08:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Haki? Isn't his attack on law with the bamboo stick just him using Busoshoku haki. It seems very similar to how Luffy using Busoshoku haki is drawn and seems to have the same effect, making the bamboo stick harder.Skippidy-Bops 16:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you. Though I definitely think he has a DF power, his attack with the pole was a haki attack IMO. If you take into account that all vice admirals have haki. The whole thing with luffy's rubber turning black is a bit up in the air, and the whole 'vulcanisation' issue seems to originate more from fan speculation than facts indicated by oda. The anime hasn't shown luffy turning black for any of his gear second moves. If you look closely in the fight between law and vice admiral smoker he shoots out smoke with black coloured fists at one point, this could just be the way in which Oda is telling us that haki is being used. I think we will see Vergo sporting some kind of power that has something to do with that patty stuck to his cheeck. In the flash back where the citizen remembers Vergo's face you can also see what looks like chips stuck to his face, or it might just be one of those crazy One Piece personality quirks. Only time will tell. straining? in the conversation with Law, he said that If Law had killed him, Law would have died, as well as mockingly "Did you think he didn't know?" saying that adults will allways find law's secrets and so forth. The implication I got wasn't that Welgo was causing the strain, but that Law had been poisoned by Caesar instead. The fact that Caesar knew Law had turned on the Yeti Cool brothers, and didn't seem to care, also supports this. In which case, the strain by presence thing is just a misconception.13th madman 13:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) You misinterpreted. Velgo said that if Law tried to take action against him, he would be dead already. By that he meant if Law had somehow attacked him then and there. 19:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Can't really argue with that. But it still feels like Caesar's doing not Velgo's13th madman 20:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Caesar's poison gas works instantly so it couldn't have been him, Law didn't even encounter him when he sneaked around FirePit 00:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) In my honest opinion, Velgo's power probably isn't haki, because really, Silvers Rayleigh is EXTREMELY POWERFUL and Law wasn't even knocked down with Rayleigh's haki, and that was two years ago, imagine how powerful Law is now, it'd not really make sense with Velgo being able to use haki to bring Law down to his knees, it may be some devil fruit power perhaps21:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Thisishabushness And people were calling me an idiot for saying he was part of the Marines, oh and look here he's a vice admiral. 10:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) who put him in the polearm wielders? a flute isnt a polearm, it is a musical instrumentAntonisgabrielides 10:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Marine talking with Momonga A possible Vergo 2 years ago at Impel Down with Momonga : http://images.4chan.org/a/src/1341397250725.jpg 18:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Doflamingo This is the picture you're looking for, but the theory's been shot down on the basis that Ch 673 showed him 3 years ago with his distinctive facial hair, which the Marine two years ago doesn't have. Zodiaque 18:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) That was the same exact image. SeaTerror 20:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Wait... I thought that Vergo was Doflamingo? He's actually his subordinate?Black Ronin8 (talk) 08:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. They are entirely different people. 08:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Vergo's full name Is "Kichiku" an epithet or his actual name? Reason I ask is because 1) I looked at mangastream's title (Marine Base Captain of G5 'Kichiku Vergo') for the chapter and it seemed really convincing for a first name so I went ahead and changed it and 2) upon looking at Chapter 680 on wikia, it is translated to "Demon Bamboo". If it's not his first name, go ahead and revert the edits and apologies in advance for doing so. Nexus32 (talk) 21:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) "Kichiku" is a Japanese word meaning something like "brute." The title of the most recent chapter is "Kichiku no Vergo," or "Vergo the Brute." Kichiku is not part of his name and will not be anything more than an epithet at best. Tekkai User? Everyone seems to creating these theories about Vergo having some "density controlling" power, but wouldn’t a much simpler explanation be that he knows how to use tekkai? I mean he has already shown the ability to use shigan so we know he has access to rokushiki techniques. And in the latest chapter Sanji comments that Vergo's a "Mass of Iron". That’s literally what "Tekkai" translates into. He's even blocked swords and kicks the same way other tekkai users have in the past. How he hardened his bamboo stick may still be up for debate, but him hardeneing his body seems to have already been explained. 19:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :He already used "shigan" so it's probable, but it may be a part of his abilities (a fruit or something). Khaliszt (talk) 19:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sanji is speculating about Vergo's ability, so until we hear it form Vergo's mouth, we don't know what it is. Sanji is only noting the similarity between Vergo's technique and Tekkai based on his own fighting experience. Tekkai is likely, but unconfirmed. 19:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) His epithet has to do with bamboo, which if you've never seen can be incredibly hard, almost as hard as iron. Play the waiting game and we'll learn what his abilities entail. That stuff is always explained during fights like this. 20:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) It's Tekkai c'mon.. And a katana(Tashigi's) can easily cut a bamboo, right.? No, it's not. His epithet and hardening ability (the stick from his first appearance) should more than explain how it's not undoubtedly tekkai. 15:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Color of Infobox? Should the color of his infobox really be Doflamingo's? It was never actually stated if Doflamingo even has an organization to begin with, it could just be a bunch of people with him. Even then, who's to say Vergo isn't just a partner? Even if he was, he's still a Vice Admiral of the Marines. So which comes first? The organization or the Marines? 08:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) He's a mole in the Marines, his primary allegiance is with Doflamingo (he was explicitly stated to be his subordinate). Associating him with the Marines first would be like associating Vivi with Baroque Works first. 08:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC)